tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:42 - Cin Amon, the "Circle City"/@comment-34047864-20171223095058/@comment-34041332-20171223122729
Hey there Sonor7, glad to hear from you :) Here's my two cents: (1) Grain is also a problem for us. That being said, ppl in Cin Amon don't eat very many baked goods (it comes down to pita bread and hard taco shells). They live off the herds of lifestock (dairy, cheese, jerky, and out in the wilderness -- yes -- blood); the dried and salted fish they can buy from Ebreosea and nuts and hardy vegetables like onions and such (I hope I can get them from Fiwanting). So, Fiwanting seems to be your partner in the matter, also, the Druids there can manipulate the weather, but it seems like the farming yield over there also depends on their internal politics? (It's fascinating) Finally, there are some bodies of water around here, including between us. I imagine these are oasis, run by clans of varying (in-)dependence from Cin Amon (politics shift quickly out in the steppe). They would probably grow some grains, but also lentils and beans. The land out here is scarce though, so if you like the idea, we could write grains hard to come by and expensive 'round here these parts? To clarify: Cin Amon owns the market and collects tolls, taxes and fees only. Your ppl can come here and arrange trade with independent traders from all around the wider region, and set up caravans back to Ebreosea. The idea is that Cin Amon fascilitates and protects trade. (2) Cin Amon is very mixed and diverse throughout its rigid class society. There is also lots of movement among day laboreres in the Outer Ring, moving in and out of town. Once someone takes up a more important position, they usually stay, as life in the steppes is dire. But the important ppl, even the nobility, has roots all throughout this world. (I'll include a section about this soon). Ethnicity is not important here, however, class and politics absolutely is. Elves in Cin Amon: well, this depends on you, really. Historically, if anyone from your place would get a craftsperson or a trader in Cin Amon to vouch for them, they'd certainly get awarded residency. You can also always buy your way into residency. Cin Amon would always look to harness any talent (artisan, workmanship, culture, entertainment, even scholarly and arcane). Day laboreres are also always needed. People here are vain and depend on producing and selling goods that are unique. So, if you feel like writing about connections into the Outer Ring, feel free to include them in your article! If you want something more advanced inside the Inner Circle, pitch me your idea ;) Here's an idea about history: I feel like the first explorers who wrote about this region were most likely coming from the West, that's you. Maybe you want to name the part of the caravan trail between our cities after this (group of?) explorers? Also, I plan to put a pantheon into the market district. If you'd like, you can have an altar and some praying corners in there, seasonal holidays and festivals included. Priest(s) are also welcome. (3) Well, here's my idea why Cin Amon has no intention to move against Ebreosea: * Natural defenses: the sea, your port, the Everdark. * Advantage: the sea and the jungle seem to be your native territory. Also, there's more Elves in the Everdark (we don't have any connection to them). * Disadvantage: war in the steppes happens mainly on horseback, and we need wide, open swaths of land to maneuver. So, Everdark again. * Money: why would Cin Amon employ mercenaries and risk loosing a costly war with a powerful enemy if they can just trade with you and get rich that way? They also need the caravan trail open for exports out west, and access to your port for mutual trade with 49 and 42. * Goods: your goods are mostly unique, and you have expertise at making them, so why not trade for them, and everybody gets to live? All that being said, political squabbles, disputes, intrigues can always happen ;) Feel free to write about the devious ppl of Cin Amon :)